


Немного о демонических сущностях, братской любви и сомнительных кинках

by Sherlenock



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), DMC5 post-canon, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rimming, Tail Sex, Twincest, Vergil loves his little brother very much, Xenophilia, and it's mutual
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlenock/pseuds/Sherlenock
Summary: Ну что тут сказать? Вкусы Данте весьма специфичны...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Под вдохновением от:  
> https://twitter.com/donlemefo/status/1120040711112544256  
> Продолжение (возможно) следует :>

Данте судорожно вздыхает, когда пока еще человеческие, но тем не менее вполне способные проткнуть кожный покров зубы смыкаются у него на плече, оставляя после себя кровавый след. В обычное время и куда более серьезные повреждения на его теле проходят за считанные секунды, но прямо сейчас Данте, кажется, намеренно сдерживает регенерацию. В конце концов, он всегда находил удовольствие в балансировании на грани боли и наслаждения, что сейчас приносит ему дразняще медленное движение брата внутри.

Вергилий с ленивым интересом прослеживает взглядом пару выступивших на месте укуса алых капель прежде, чем собрать их языком, чем — а может особенно глубокой фрикцией — вызывает у Данте протяжный стон. Вергилию кажется, что в подобные моменты тот почти жалеет, что любая причиненная ему боль ощущается им в разы слабее из-за демонической сущности, которая является причиной начала добрых двух третей ссор между ними.

  
Но сейчас они оба в более чем миролюбивом расположении духа даже несмотря на то, что Вергилий со своими больше напоминающими укусы поцелуями так и норовит не оставить на брате ни единого живого места. Последний, впрочем, совсем не против этого. Он, кажется, будет не против даже если Вергилий вдруг вонзит демонические когти в его грудную клетку, заинтересовавшись ее содержимым, — так остро испытываемое им наслаждение, чтобы обращать внимание еще хоть на что-то кроме восхитительного ощущения наполненности и правильности происходящего.

  
Между ними нет ни миллиметра свободного пространства, они словно два идеально подходящих друг к другу фрагмента паззла, но Данте все равно старается прижаться к груди Вергилия еще ближе, словно в желании быть поглощенным тем без остатка. Слиться воедино, но не пасть в забвение, как оно произошло с беднягой Ви, а навсегда оказаться связанным с Вергилием во всех возможных смыслах. Быть вместе каждый день, каждый час, каждую минуту до конца их дней, как и было, по искренней вере Данте, этого неисправимого нежно любимого им романтика, суждено.

  
Если бы еще полгода назад кто-то сказал Вергилию, что его, казалось, давно заиндевевшее сердце еще когда-либо со времен безвозвратно ушедшего детства будет переполнять любовь, которую он к тому же не будет, сочтя за слабость, пытаться запрятать как можно глубже и забыть, голова несчастного катилась бы по земле уже на середине фразы одним плавным взмахом катаны.

Но как оказалось, чтобы вернуть себе живое сердце, нужно отринуть все человеческое и собрать себя заново.

  
Вергилий задумчиво хмыкает на это умозаключение, прижимается губами к маячившему перед глазами мокрому виску, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и невольно улыбается, когда с очередным толчком Данте откидывает голову ему на плечо. Такой покорный, такой отзывчивый и так сильно нуждающийся в нем даже после всего, что Вергилий натворил во время своей идиотской погони за силой. Силой, с которой он мечтал защитить дорогих ему людей; с жаждой которой не заметил, что в какой-то момент был готов пойти по трупам тех, ради кого эта погоня и затевалась.

  
Вергилий прикрывает опасно защипавшие глаза, обнимая Данте поперек груди больше для того, чтобы почувствовать под ладонью чуть ускоренное биение чужого сердца, и немного успокаивается.

  
Сколько раз по его вине оно едва не переставало биться…

  
— Верг… Верг, пожалуйста…

  
Мягкая улыбка Вергилия сменяется довольным оскалом на невысказанную просьбу Данте. Хотя в самый первый раз тому все же пришлось объясняться, чего он так страстно желает, забавно пряча в процессе непривычно для такого бесстыдника сконфуженное лицо за отросшей челкой.

  
На периферии сознания мелькает веселая мысль, что в любой другой ситуации демоническая трансформация прошла бы как всегда незаметно, но тут же вылетает из головы под аккомпанемент стона своего обладателя от особенно острой вспышки удовольствия, когда Данте еще сильнее сужается вокруг того. Или скорее сам Вергилий становится крупнее. Крупнее и бугристее, потеряв всякую гладкость, но сейчас слабо соображающий от возбуждения Данте, очень вероятно, был только за, что Вергилий и там покрылся каменной чешуей.

  
— Чш-ш-ш… — Вергилий целует Данте в висок и одновременно с этим делает первый пробный толчок. Ему приходится накрыть рот Данте когтистой ладонью, чтобы заглушить болезненный вскрик, на который могли бы сбежаться нежелательные сейчас зрители, а второй рукой начать ласкать его между ног, отвлекая от поначалу неприятных ощущений. Человеческая рука мягко ложится поверх демонической, задавая ей нужный темп.

  
С тенью сожаления о слабой осязаемости у демонического кожаного покрова Вергилий смотрит на то, как несколько чужих слезинок от смешанной с болью удовольствия скатываются сначала по щеке Данте, а после по его абсолютно не ощущающему их движение предплечью на горячую почву под ногами, тут же испаряясь от высокой температуры. В такие моменты соблазн принять финальную форму особенно велик, но всякий раз приходится одергивать себя — еще рано, к такому Данте пока не готов. Да и это, в конце концов, не очередная схватка, а Вергилий меньше всего хочет как-то ему навредить.

  
Тем более когда Данте так доверительно отдается ему без тени стыда, всем своим видом, каждым приглушенным его, Вергилия, ладонью стоном давая понять, как ему хорошо с ним. И, кажется, на ногах он до сих пор — единственной его так и не оголенной до конца части тела — лишь благодаря крепкой демонической хватке, потому что сами они уже давно не держат. Да Вергилий не уверен, что выдержал бы это в ином случае, если бы не прилив выносливости благодаря трансформации, позволяющей ему без каких-то особых усилий брать Данте в не самом удобном для этого положении.

  
А тот тем временем плавится, кажется, от всего и сразу: от ощущений внутри, от вечной адской духоты вокруг, от жара Вергилия, чья кожа сейчас на ощупь как нагретый на солнце камень — такая же твердая, шершавая и горячая. Его рука между ног Данте точно такая же; она ласкает размашисто и грубо почти до боли в противовес размеренным, тягуче медленным толчкам, заставляющим того жмуриться от снова и снова вызываемой ими сладкой дрожи внизу живота. Может показаться, что Вергилий мучает его специально, но на самом деле мучается тут скорее он сам, лишь придерживаясь того темпа, что так обожает его брат.

  
Его дорогой Данте, который первые три долгих месяца на каждую просьбу Вергилия рассказать истинную причину, по которой он добровольно решился на заточение с ним в аду, с улыбкой отвечал, что «сделал это не ради его эгоцентричного Величества, а просто чтобы сбежать от долгов, потому что разозленная Леди страшнее любого Мундуса». И только после их первой ночи в его судорожных признаниях в перемешку со сладостными стонами открылась истина, которую Вергилий втайне надеялся услышать больше всего. Несмотря ни на что, Данте «никогда в своей жизни не переставал любить своего непутевого старшего братика».

  
Поэтому потакать его желаниям самое меньшее, что Вергилий может сделать в знак взаимности и своей бесконечной благодарности, даже если сам он отчаянно хочет начать вколачиваться в это податливое тело до тех пор, пока его обладатель не охрипнет от просьб не останавливаться. Впрочем, судя по тому, сколь все более нетерпеливыми становятся движения Данте ему навстречу, скоро настанет черед и этого.

  
И он действительно настает, когда Данте не глядя тянется правой рукой назад, с нажимом оглаживая брата по пояснице и тотчас ласковым движением спуская ладонь чуть ниже, так там ее и оставляя — это своего рода их условный знак, после которого Вергилий более чем охотно наконец спускает с цепи свое демоническое Я. Он ускоряется, впиваясь уже бритвенно острыми зубами в призывно подставленную шею и упиваясь болезненными стонами, которым уже ничто не мешает звучать в полную силу. В демонической форме его собственные стоны больше похожи на животный рык из тех, от которых кровь стынет в жилах даже у некоторых низших демонов, не говоря уже о людях, но Данте эти звуки только сильнее приближают к краю, и надолго из-за по истине животного напора брата его не хватает.

  
Они кончают одновременно, однако Вергилий не спешит отстраняться, обнимая мелко дрожащего Данте обеими руками, потому что все еще чувствует давление так и не убранной им руки. Тем самым Данте молчаливо просит еще немного побыть вот так, вместе, ему ведь так ужасно не хочется снова ощущать эту мерзкую неестественную пустоту, пускай он и никогда не признается в этом вслух. И Вергилий позволяет, прекрасно понимая его чувства — за столько лет разлуки с самым дорогим человеком в его жизни и с приобретением его заново, когда казалось, что это уже невозможно, Данте отчаянно нуждался в его любви, ласке и банальном ощущении нужности хоть кому-то.

  
Вергилий намерен дать ему все это сполна не только ради искупления вины, но и потому что сам ничего не желает так же сильно, как этого. Даже этой пресловутой силы. С него хватит, **с них** хватит.

  
На этой мысли Вергилий возвращается себе прежний вид, неохотно отпуская Данте из объятий, чтобы тот снял свои вещи с какой-то покореженной пародии на будто обуглившееся деревце недалеко от них. Хотя с тем состоянием, в которое пришли его вещи за полгода скитания в аду, с таким же успехом их можно было и не беречь, сразу бросая на пыльную землю.

  
— Знаешь, я тут подумал…

  
Вергилий вопросительно смотрит на все еще слегка хрипло звучащего Данте, приводящего себя сейчас в порядок настолько, насколько это возможно, и как будто специально избегающего зрительного контакта.

  
— Может быть, в следующий раз ты, ну не знаю… Обратишься до конца? Если ты, конечно, не против...

  
Похоже, Данте и впрямь старается на него не смотреть, и от осознания этого Вергилий невольно, но по-доброму посмеивается.

  
— Мне любопытно, что же натолкнуло тебя на эту идею. — Уже полностью одетый Вергилий, чья одежда была в менее плачевном состоянии несмотря на безвозвратно утерянный плащ, ухмыляется, как всегда идеально плавно — это ведь не он еще пару минут назад еле держался на ногах, черт бы его побрал, — приближаясь к застывшему на месте брату.

  
— Того, что у нас происходит сейчас, уже стало недостаточно?

  
— Нет, нет, что ты! Все прекрасно, просто… — всплеснув руками, Данте тотчас складывает их на груди, опустив голову прямо как в день, когда между ними произошел их первый подобный разговор. Но на этот раз Вергилий не позволит тому так просто спрятаться за своей завидной шевелюрой.

  
— Просто? — Вергилий улыбается, поочередно заправляя обе платиновые прядки Данте тому за мило заалевшие в самых кончиках уши, чтобы с нежностью и нескрываемым весельем посмотреть на его смущенное лицо.

  
— Просто твой хвост… — так и не рискнувший поднять глаза Данте кусает нижнюю губу изнутри, чувствуя, как одна рука Вергилия собственнически ложится ему на поясницу, а вторая — слегка сжимает плечо.

  
«Вот тебе и легендарный охотник на демонов…» — мысленно ворчит он на себя.

  
Вергилий, как на зло, не особо спешит тому помогать, откровенно наслаждаясь ситуацией и особенно представшим перед ним крайне редким зрелищем в виде смущенного Данте:

  
— Мой хвост что?

  
— Да, черт возьми, Верг! Не издевайся. Он интересный, ясно?! Очень…

  
Вергилий только и может выдать на такое многозначительное «оу», догадываясь, к чему клонит его отчаянно краснеющий младший братец. А когда Данте уже хочет откреститься, начиная уверять, что он на самом деле не имел в виду ничего такого, Вергилий прерывает этот поток неумелого вранья неожиданным согласием и многообещающим страстным поцелуем, и преисполненный сладким предвкушением Данте благодарен ему за понимание.


	2. Повесть о хвосте и нездоровом мазохизме

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вергилий поднимается по демонической иерархии и попутно исполняет данное когда-то обещание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все началось с простого твита :')  
> https://twitter.com/Sherlenock/status/1120609397321891841  
> Пополняю вот недостаток боттома!Данте в крови, хоть и пишу НЦу откровенно дерьмово.  
> Изначально текст должен был быть длиннее, но я решил, что в нем будет уж слишком много действий для одной главы. Концовка намекает на продолжение, которое в принципе уже продумано до мелочей, но я пока не уверен, что оно вообще кому-либо нужно. В общем, все в ваших руках о/

— Знаешь, когда я прыгнул вместе с тобой в тот злополучный портал, я был готов, как мне тогда казалось, ко всему. В том числе к нашей с тобой бесславной кончине. Нет, правда, порой я даже представлял ее себе: с самого начала обреченная на провал бесконечно долгая битва подходит к концу; окружившая нас орда демонов с каждой секундой только растет; в центре — я на коленях, обессиленный, держу на руках твое бездыханное тело…

— Ты? Держишь меня? — Вергилий просто не может на такое не развернуться на ходу и одарить шедшего чуть позади Данте ироничным взглядом. — Не смеши.

  
— В общем, — продолжает уже ворчливо Данте и хмурится, сам не уверенный наверняка: из-за того, что его так бесцеремонно перебили, или потому что слова брата звучат слишком уж самонадеянно, — я ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого! — Одним слитным движением становясь в пол оборота и красноречиво делая выпад рукой назад, Данте выглядит так, будто предъявляет Вергилию претензию за происходящее за их спинами безумие.

  
И в каком-то смысле он имеет на ту полное право, ведь это именно за его старшим братцем вот уже как пару дней увязалась вереница разношерстных демонов. Любой невольно станет нервным и раздражительным, если за ним по пятам будет следовать потенциальный враг, но, в отличие от Данте и уж тем более этого абстрактного любого, Вергилий чувствует себя просто прекрасно.

  
В другой ситуации Данте честно бы разделил с братом его ликование, пускай и столь скромно выраженное тем лишь приподнятыми уголками губ и торжествующим взглядом. Но сейчас всего в нескольких метрах от них звучит стройный топот по меньшей мере пяти десятков отвратительных существ, истребление которых Данте когда-то давно сделал целью всей своей жизни, и сдерживать рвение устроить кровавую баню с каждым часом становится все сложнее. К тому же до появления Неро из всех потомков Спарды он всегда был наименее терпеливым.

Единственное, что сдерживает его — это просьба Вергилия довериться тому, а отнюдь не их противоестественное соглашение с этими тварями. К слову, о соглашении.

  
— Мы их убиваем пачками уже сколько… год? А они в итоге делают тебя своим повелителем. Я уже совершенно ничего не понимаю! — Данте аж всплескивает руками от недоумения и спешит поравняться с братом только чтобы держаться от демонов подальше. Так становится чуть слабее соблазн удариться в старое доброе ультра насилие.

  
— Именно поэтому они выбрали меня, а не тебя, — беззлобно поддевает того Вергилий и, получив в ответ кислое «ха-ха, очень смешно», начинает пояснять Данте ситуацию таким раздражающе поучительным тоном, словно тому лет на сорок меньше, чем есть на самом деле. Хотя иногда, глядя на поведение этого великовозрастного оболтуса, он всерьез сомневается, что реальный возраст Данте имеет на того хоть какое-то воздействие помимо изменения его внешнего вида. Да и тот уже должен был прекратить меняться в виду их значительно увеличенной продолжительности жизни даже с учетом того, что они оба являются отнюдь не чистокровными демонами.

— Со времен падения Мундуса и до сих пор здесь шла ожесточенная борьба за власть между высшими демонами. Разумеется, сами они редко участвовали в сражениях, предпочитая отправлять вместо себя на битвы многотысячные армии прислужников более низкого ранга. Можешь себе представить, какие колоссальные потери за последние годы понесли все стороны конфликта и подземный мир в частности. По сравнению с тем, как это место выглядело в первый год войны, сейчас его можно назвать скорее пустынным. Но самое забавное во всем этом, что никто из претендентов на трон так и не подумал уступить. А потому, кто знает? Может быть, появись мы тут лет на десять позже — сражаться было бы уже и вовсе не с кем.

  
Данте задумчиво чешет затылок дулом Айвори, скорее утверждая, чем спрашивая:

  
— То есть плод Клипота в итоге оказался бесполезен…

  
 — Я этого не говорил. Плод не обещает вкусившему его безраздельную власть, а лишь увеличивает его силу. Демоны чувствовали его мощь во мне, но упрямо отказывались признавать авторитет того, в ком течет кровь ненавистного предателя всего их рода. Их можно понять, каким бы бессмысленным ни было их сопротивление.

  
Данте слегка улыбается на то, что Вергилий в очередной раз неосознанно причислил себя к людям. А ведь еще недавно сама мысль о примирении Вергилия со своей человеческой частью казалась ему чем-то из разряда фантастики.

  
— И что же заставило их наконец поменять свое мнение? Ты только не обижайся, но я что-то сильно сомневаюсь, что дело в твоей харизме. Она скорее вызывает стойкое желание самому наложить на себя руки, прежде чем ты надумаешь надрать задницу тому несчастному, кто осмелился смотреть на тебя дольше пяти секунд.

Вергилий, конечно же, не обижается, и даже не спешит схватиться за Ямато, чтобы попытаться укоротить кое-чей слишком уж длинный язвительный язык. Почему-то слова Данте наоборот вызывают у него легкую улыбку. Он вообще стал чаще улыбаться с тех пор, как они снова воссоединились, как будто в его безрадостной жизни и не было тех двадцати с лишним лет, наполненных лишь страданиями и бесконечным одиночеством.

  
Сейчас Вергилий неспешно шагает вперед по ведущему к их будущим покоям угольно-черному широкому мосту, чувствуя умиротворяющее тепло ладони брата в своей, за ними следует все пополняющаяся процессия из их новоиспеченных подданных, и те годы кажутся скорее не до конца выветрившимся напоминанием об утреннем кошмарном сне, чем реально пережитыми событиями. Вергилию нравятся такие метаморфозы, а еще больше ему нравится открывающийся впереди вид.

  
Эбонитовые столбы величественного замка настолько далеко уходят сквозь витающие высоко клубы дыма в грязно-серое небо, от чего у близнецов создается обманчивое впечатление, что конца тому и вовсе нет. Да и само это место в привычном представлении о человеческих замках имеет из общего с ними только название, больше напоминая собой отколовшийся кусок ирландской Тропы Гигантов, почерневший от копоти. Его глянцевая черная поверхность будто пожирает и без того скудный свет этого места, а распахнутые настежь врата зияют непроглядной тьмой.

  
  — Ты упускаешь одну важную деталь, Данте. Конечно, большинству демонов чуждо все человеческое, но есть одна вещь, перед которой страшится любое живое существо. И прежде, чем ты перенапряжешь извилины или еще хуже — отпустишь какую-нибудь очередную идиотскую шуточку; я скажу, что это.

  
— Своими сомнениями по поводу уровня моего гениального интеллекта ты ранишь меня в самое сердце, Верг, — Данте корчит грустную мордашку, на вкус вышеупомянутого, излишне театрально вздыхая и прикладывая руку к груди, но тут же растянутые им в веселой улыбке губы сводят на нет его попытку вызвать у Вергилия укол совести, — я знаю, что речь идет о смерти. Только не понимаю, почему тогда никто не сдался раньше одному из своих. Почему именно мы? Хуже варианта и не придумать, если ты спросишь меня.

  
— Потому что на той войне в их борьбе была цель, а в смертях — смысл. Они были уверены, что какая-нибудь из сторон в конечном итоге одержит верх. И тут вдруг из ниоткуда появляемся мы, беспощадно вырезая и тех, и других. Нам не нужен их трон, нам не нужен никто из них живьем, наша единственная цель — уничтожить как можно большее количество демонов до того, как что-то оборвет наши жизни. Они надеялись стать этим чем-то, пытались весь этот долгий год, с каждым днем все больше и больше уменьшаясь в численности, но провалились. Они просто отчаялись, Данте. Решение уступить мне трон было ничем иным, как мольбой о пощаде.

  
— Рабство предпочтительнее смерти, ха? Довольно паршивенькая установка.

  
— В иной раз ты и рад бы умереть, но тебе просто не дают выбора, — тихо отвечает смотрящий вдаль стеклянными глазами Вергилий, мысленно пребывающий уже явно где-то не здесь.

  
Замечая это, Данте сглатывает, крепче сжимая чужую ладонь. Просто чтобы напомнить, что он рядом. И Вергилий перестает напоминать собой ожившую фарфоровую куклу так же быстро, как обычно впадает в это страшное состояние. Данте ненавидит подобные моменты всем своим сердцем, больно сжимающимся каждый чертов раз.

Когда братья приближаются к воротам замка так и не расцепив рук, Данте не может сдержать облегченного вздоха — внутри оказывается даже светлее и значительно прохладнее, чем снаружи. Не то чтобы он боялся темноты, но и пребывать в оной длительное время то еще удовольствие.

  
— Черный, черный, черный и о, какая неожиданность, белый! Нагоняет уныние, не находишь? У Мундуса совсем, что ли, не было фантазии? Если ты планируешь тут задержаться, советую перекрасить тут пару местечек хотя бы в красно-голубой.

  
— Я предпочту, чтобы это место оставалось средоточием зла, а не безвкусицы, — фыркает Вергилий, в душе содрогаясь от одной только мысли о том, сколько бы дел наворотил Данте, окажись сейчас на его месте. А если бы он всегда был на нем? Раньше Вергилий часто задавался вопросом: что было бы, поменяйся они местами? И чем больше дней он проводит в компании Данте, тем сильнее убеждается в том, что из этого не вышло бы ничего хорошего.

  
У Вергилия хотя бы есть самоконтроль, в то время как Данте, скорее всего, и камня на камне бы не оставил от верхнего мира ради достижения своих целей. Вергилий задумчиво косится в его сторону; грохот чужих шагов за спиной начинает понемногу действовать на нервы.

  
Данте идет рядом почти в припрыжку и, не глядя под ноги, умудряется наступать только на белые мраморные плиты шахматного пола, очевидно красуясь. Внутреннее убранство замка одновременно походит и на вполне человеческое, и на что-то совсем незнакомое. Данте так вертит головой по сторонам, рассматривая причудливые картины на стенах, витые лестницы и резные двери в отдаленных частях залов, по которым расползается часть их прислужников, что Вергилию в пору удивляться тому, как за своим увлекательным занятием Данте еще не навернулся обо что-нибудь или не врезался в одну из колонн.

  
Он одергивает себя от желания предостерегающе схватить Данте за запястье — в конце концов, его брат больше не тот неуклюжий взбалмошный мальчишка, каким Вергилий его запомнил. Тот, конечно, может обмануть кого угодно своим беспечным поведением, но Вергилий видит его насквозь. Данте нервничает. И он даже догадывается о причинах этого. Но на всякий случай спрашивает:

  
— Тебя что-то тревожит, я же вижу. Не поделишься?

  
Данте тут же прекращает свое занятие, с нечитаемыми эмоциями смотрит сначала на брата, а потом воровато оглядывается назад. Пара десятков демонов, не спешащих разбредаться по замку как остальные, все еще плетутся за ними, сохраняя почтительное расстояние. Некоторых не отличить от людей — обычно они самые опасные; некоторые настолько огромны, что возвышаются над остальными на добрых десять метров; кто-то летает; кто-то шаркает четырьмя и более когтистыми лапами по мраморному полу, оставляя на нем незаметные человеческому глазу царапины; кто-то и вовсе предпочитает держаться в тени. Действительно, что же такого тревожащего может быть в столь очаровательной картине.

  
— Это вот так ты представлял себе свою злополучную силу? — Данте честно старается звучать не осуждающе. — Хоть убей, я никогда до конца не понимал, что ты вообще имел под ней в виду.

  
Вергилий будто действительно задумывается над ответом на секунду и беспечно пожимает плечами.

  
— В общих чертах.

  
— И как оно? — Все не унимается Данте и смотрит на него так пристально, будто не намерен пропустить мимо внимания ни одной эмоции на обычно беспристрастном лице. Пытается разглядеть фальш, догадывается Вергилий, и так очевидно боится, что ему это удастся, что это наблюдение отдается в сердце старшего тупой болью. Но он все понимает.

  
  — Иронично, — Данте хмурится на не совсем тот ответ, что он ожидал, а может на последовавшую за тем странную ухмылку; и Вергилий приходит к выводу, что ему стоит объясниться. — То, за чем я столько лет рвался, само пришло ко мне в руки, стоило только прекратить в этом нуждаться.

  
— Если тебе действительно это больше не нужно, почему тогда согласился?

  
Вот оно. То, что наверняка не покидает мыслей Данте со дня принятия Вергилием новой роли. Роли повелителя ада. Его родной брат — гребаный повелитель ада, и Данте просто не знает, как к этому относиться. Но самое главное: как теперь относиться к Вергилию? И как тот в свою очередь отнесется к самому Данте?

  
Казалось, все эти вопросы можно легко прочитать по одному лишь выражению лица Данте, терпеливо ждущего ответ с видом несчастного побитого щенка. Вергилий не впервые видит его отчаяние, но никогда еще оно не было настолько откровенным. Это ощущается так неправильно, что Вергилий даже не думает сдержать порыв взять в ладони его лицо и серьезно посмотреть в такие же серые, как и у него, глаза. Это первый раз за последние два дня, когда они стоят настолько близко друг к другу. Вовсе не из-за того, что рядом теперь постоянно ошивались посторонние — скорее Данте был слишком погружен в свои, если бы кто-то спросил Вергилия, совершенно беспочвенные тревоги о том, что между ними что-то в очередной раз изменилось навсегда, но уже далеко не в лучшую сторону.

  
— Что бы ты там себе не надумал, забудь об этом, — почти яростно шепчет Вергилий, соприкасаясь с Данте лбами, — я никогда больше не стану прежним собой, мне больше не нужна сила. Никогда не была нужна. Именно ты являешься тем, чего мне не хватало все эти годы. И я никогда не перестану сожалеть о том, сколько времени мы потеряли впустую из-за меня, последнего идиота, понявшего это так поздно. И на трон я согласился лишь потому, что не хочу в один прекрасный день так глупо потерять тебя в какой-нибудь очередной стычке. Даже нам с тобой — особенно мне — не может везти вечно…

  
Вторую уж слишком низменную причину согласия на трон он решает пока не озвучивать.

  
Данте мгновение выглядит неуверенно, как будто очень хочет поверить в его слова, но чертовски боится оказаться обманутым. Он, самый бесстрашный засранец на памяти Вергилия, сейчас смотрит на того затравленным взглядом человека, что рефлекторно втягивал бы голову в плечи от любого резкого движения чужой руки. И тем не менее горящую в его глазах надежду не спутать ни с чем.

  
«Я прыгнул за тобой в ад не для того, чтобы наблюдать, как ты снова становишься чудовищем» — читает в них Вергилий, а Данте вдруг просто просит:

  
— Поцелуй меня, Верг, пожалуйста.

  
Вергилий не видит ни одной причины тому отказывать, вжимая Данте спиной в ближайшую колонну. Они целуются как наконец дорвавшиеся друг до друга любовники, что не виделись многие годы, пускай и прошло каких-то жалких два дня без обоюдных ласк и невыносимо желанной близости. В борьбе за первенство их поцелуй приобретает медный привкус, но близнецов не заботит ни это, ни даже то, что за этим действом наблюдает в обоих смыслах чертова куча свидетелей. Они слишком заняты друг другом, а Данте еще даже не подозревает, что для него уготовано в ближайшем будущем, и от одной только этой мысли у Вергилия недвусмысленно тянет в паху.

  
— Желает ли моя королева пройти в тронный зал? — Вергилий посмеивается в возобновленный им после своей же подколки, больше характерной для Данте, поцелуй, когда в ответ на такую наглость Данте болезненно, но не слишком сильно, чтобы не прервать момент полного единения снова, дергает его за волосы. Это действие лишь сильнее распаляет Вергилия, из-за чего он далеко не сразу находит в себе силы наконец оторваться от чужих раскрасневшихся губ, по которым сейчас так маняще скользнул кончик языка, увлажняя те еще сильнее. Какие-то доли секунды он гипнотизирует их голодным взглядом, прежде чем схватить не сопротивляющегося Данте за руку и поспешить в главный зал.  


***

  
  
  
Посреди поистине огромного зала стоит соответствующе тому гигантский трон, на удивление, менее монструозного вида, чем тот, на котором в свое время восседал Уризен, из чего Данте делает логичный вывод: Мундус предпочитал сидеть на нем в своем истинном обличии. Было ли оным то, в каком виде Мундус предстал перед ним на острове Маллет, сказать наверняка Данте не мог, но по размеру, думает он, вполне подходит. А еще он думает, что на такой махине уместится как минимум еще девять Вергилиев, и громко фыркает, тем самым привлекая внимание — слава всему — единственного экземпляра. Мир просто не пережил бы даже двух таких, как его старший братец.

  
— И что же такого забавного ты здесь нашел, если не секрет?

  
— Ничего особенного! Просто представил, как тебе придется всякий раз забираться на эту черную громадину по стремянке. Надеюсь, кстати, она тут есть. О! А еще лучше поставить у подножия батут. Так и польза будет, и развлечение, а то с последним, как мне кажется, здесь довольно туго.

  
Вергилий закатывает глаза. Чего еще он ожидал от Данте, который с самого детства не умел проникаться торжественностью моментов. Впрочем, в этом была и положительная сторона: в его компании сколь угодно скучные для двух активных демонят званые приемы, устраиваемые иногда их отцом, переставали быть таковыми. Правда, потом Спарда непременно отчитывал их за разбитые вазы или сломанную мебель, а в особых случаях — стоило им слишком заиграться — за разводы крови на полу и стенах, которые им же потом приходилось оттирать. Эта часть их общего веселья не устраивала уже тогда образцового лентяя в лице Данте особенно сильно.

  
Вергилий тепло улыбается этому воспоминанию, пока неспешно шагает к трону. Демоны боязливо расступаются перед ним, разделившись на две шеренги по бокам, образуя причудливый живой коридор и один за одним склоняя головы в знак повиновения своему новому хозяину по его приближению к ним. Словно его телохранитель, Данте осторожно идет следом, крепко держась за рукоять меча и пристально следя по сторонам за тем, чтобы ни одна из этих тварей не делала лишних движений. Все проходит как-то слишком плавно, а Данте привык, что в девяносто девяти процентах случаев за этим обязательно кроется какой-то подвох.

  
Но, может быть, их случай входит в столь редкий один процент, когда все идет так как надо. Потому что Вергилий уже стоит у подножия трона, земля до сих пор не разверзлась у них под ногами, а демоны напоминают собой ожившие статуи и как-то не спешат нападать.

Данте уже хочет в очередной раз испортить момент напоминанием о стремянке, когда исполинское сооружение от прикосновения ладони в полустершейся перчатке без пальцев меняется прямо на глазах. Основа трона остается такой же огромной, но сам он теперь располагается значительно ниже, а поместиться в нем без вреда удобству могут разве что лишь два Вергилия. Или же… Нет, ну это точно какое-то безумие.

  
Ведомый неожиданной догадкой, Данте хлопает в ладоши, тут же сцепляя их друг с другом, и спрашивает с полунамеком, чтобы в случае ошибки была возможность перевести все в шутку:

  
— Так… А что мне прикажешь сделать? Ну там… табуретку принести. На своих двоих постоять. Или, может быть, и вовсе не мельтешить перед глазами?

  
Словно скучающий король, повелевающий своим королевством долгие века, Вергилий уже восседает на троне, устроив правую руку на гладком подлокотнике, подпирая голову ее ладонью, а из левой — так и не убрав Ямато. Данте охватывает странное волнение от взгляда на того снизу вверх. Вергилий выглядит так, будто вся жизнь вела его к этому моменту. Словно и не было никогда никакого Мундуса — только Вергилий, способный выбить дух из любого одним лишь взглядом жестких серебряных глаз.

 

Может быть, дело именно в этом взгляде; может, в циркулирующей по венам демонической крови, или том, что, несмотря на расслабленную позу, исходящую от Вергилия внутреннюю силу, казалось, можно разрезать мечом — так явственно она ощущается вокруг. Что бы ни было причиной возникновения этого чувства, одно Данте знает наверняка: оно пробуждает в нем желание подчиняться. Не поэтому ли все демоны в зале выглядят такими покорными?

  
— Подойди, Данте.

  
Ноги сами ведут того к трону, но решение припасть на одно колено Данте принимает вполне осознанно.

  
— Ваше Величество? — Отчетливо издевательски протягивает Данте, но скалится шкодливо, как если бы снова проверял терпение брата на прочность. Впрочем, именно это он и делает. Только немного портит эффект его полный восхищения взгляд, ведь вблизи Вергилий смотрится еще величественнее и даже его изрядно потрепанная одежда ничуть не портит впечатление.

  
Поддержание собственной гигиены в практически безводном аду, на удивление, оказалось проще всего — Вергилий достаточно быстро нашел применение морозным способностям Вожака Церберов в быту. Однако с одеждой Данте все куда плачевнее: спустя столько лет ему вновь приходится носить плащ, если сей излюбленный им предмет гардероба еще можно так называть в его нынешнем состоянии, на голый торс. Одна радость: штаны сохранились! А вот перчатки жалко больше всего — без них из-за редко выпускаемого из рук оружия ладони постоянно обрастали мозолями, которые едва успевали заживать до очередной схватки. Теперь они, конечно, позади на какое-то время, но Данте пока не знает: радоваться ему передышке или заранее начинать скучать по так-то весьма приятному времяпрепровождению.

  
Словно услышав мысли Данте, Вергилий отнимает руку от лица, пристраивает Ямато к подлокотнику трона и щелкает пальцами, в ту же секунду оказываясь в абсолютно целой и чистой одежде. Даже потерянный им еще год назад плащ и тот — на месте. Данте недоуменно моргает, но справляется с удивлением как всегда быстро, что происходит в основном за счет шуток, как и сейчас:

  
— А что, так можно было? Или это одна из привилегий повелителя ада? Мне подсобишь, раз такое дело?

  
Так и сидящий преклонив колено Данте красноречиво дергает за край своего плаща, но со вторым щелчком его ткань вдруг перестает ощущаться под пальцами. Как, впрочем, перестает ощущаться вся одежда Данте в принципе, потому что ее на нем теперь нет вообще. Данте буквально на секунду опускает голову, чтобы убедиться, что ему это не кажется, но когда он снова встречается взглядом с Вергилием, в его глазах пляшут чертики. У внешне непроницаемого Вергилия, впрочем, тоже.

  
— Верг, я немного не это имел в виду. Может вернешь все как было? Или сапоги хотя бы — здесь пол как угли, — немного поломаться перед неизбежным, впрочем, ему никто не запрещал, а по-другому он попросту не умеет. Ни собственная нагота, ни тем более обжигающий ступни пол его на самом деле нисколько не смущают — в конце концов, ему доводилось сидеть на вещах и погорячее, начиная с хвоста буквально горящего демона в Фортуне и заканчивая кое-чьим демоническим членом. А невольные зрители…

  
Данте уже было хотел обернуться и посмотреть на их реакцию, но чужая хватка под челюстью не дает ему это сделать. Ему приходится задрать голову сильнее, следуя немому приказу в виде легкого нажима пальцев чуть выше горла.

  
— Тебе это пока ни к чему.

  
— Легко говорить тому, кто полностью «упакован», — фыркает беззлобно Данте и невольно улыбается, когда немного солоноватый на вкус большой палец Вергилия сначала легко преодолевает сопротивление его губ, а потом чуть оттягивает нижнюю.

  
— Иди ко мне, — свободной рукой Вергилий хлопает по бедру, будто зовет посидеть на коленях любимого питомца. А в случае Данте скорее огромного ласкового кота.

И Данте более чем охотно поднимается с колен, только чтобы тут же устроиться на бедрах брата, обхватившего его талию обеими руками, в свою очередь обнимая того за шею.

  
— А все-таки… что это за фокусы ты здесь показывал? Сначала трон, потом это, — теперь Данте смотрит на Вергилия уже сверху вниз, из-за чего отросшая челка закрывает половину его лица. Вергилия, желающего видеть то целиком, это не устраивает.

  
— Всего лишь хотел показать, что буквально все в этом замке подчиняется одному моему касанию, — на губах Вергилия вновь эта еле заметная торжествующая улыбка, когда он ставшим давно привычным жестом поочередно убирает платиновые пряди мило щурящемуся от щекотки Данте за уши. Вот так гораздо лучше.

  
— В том числе и я, — мурлыкает Данте, запечатлев на чужих губах дразняще короткий поцелуй. Его длительность — еще одна из не устроивших Вергилия вещей, судя по тому, как он снова впивается в чужие губы, перемещая правую руку на заросший затылок, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Данте, впрочем, недолго остается покорным, что-то мычит в поцелуй, заставляя Вергилия крайне неохотно ослабить хватку, чтобы тот мог отстраниться.

  
Данте хрипло смеется от вида его жутко недовольного этим выражения лица, гладит одной рукой его щеку как бы извиняясь за заминку и спрашивает преувеличенно беспечно:

  
— Верг, тебя совсем ничего не смущает?

  
— Кроме того, что ты нашел не лучшее время для болтовни? — Вергилий раздвигает ноги, намекая Данте сменить позу и опереться между ними коленом, из-за чего тот на добрую треть свисает с трона, но это кажется, не приносит младшему никаких неудобств. — Нет. А должно?

  
Когда рука Вергилия в немом приказе ложится ему на поясницу, Данте более чем охотно прогибается в спине, держась одной рукой за его плечо, а вторую устроив рядом со своим коленом.

  
— О-о-окей, поставлю вопрос по-другому: тебе не кажется, что тут слишком много глаз? Особенно у вон того парня? — Кивком головы он указывает на огромного паука, пристроившегося в углу зала и тем самым будто комично пытающегося сойти за своего не демонического комнатного сородича из верхнего мира. — Мог бы сказать своим прихвостням, ну, не знаю… разойтись по домам? А в идеале: пойти и спрыгнуть с ближайшей скалы.

  
Вергилий медленно ведет ладонью вдоль позвоночника Данте, что по-кошачьи тянется всем корпусом навстречу столь приятной ласке в желании продлить это ощущение подольше. Но сейчас он смотрит не на брата, а за его плечо, не прерывая своих действий, и удовлетворенно хмыкает, когда замечает, как некоторые демоны тушуются под его строгим взглядом, а другие наоборот — смотрят жадно и с благоговейным трепетом, польщенные правом наблюдать за своим повелителем в столь сокровенный момент.

  
— Может некоторые из них и выглядят как люди, но это еще не значит, что мыслят они теми же категориями. Не забывай где мы находимся, брат. В пристанище демонов любые грехи только поощряются, — в заключение своих слов свободной рукой Вергилий грубо хватает Данте под челюстью, притягивая того для страстного поцелуя. Если он что-то и выяснил о Данте за прошедший год, так это то, что поцелуи являются одним из немногих способов заткнуть того хотя бы ненадолго. Не то чтобы болтовня Данте его так сильно раздражает — просто слишком уж часто она приходится не к месту. И кто бы сомневался, что едва их мокрый поцелуй завершится и даже не успеет лопнуть протянувшаяся между их губами ниточка слюны, как Данте вернется к прерванному, по наивной надежде Вергилия насовсем, разговору:

  
— Ага, то-то у некоторых такие похотливые рожи.

  
— Данте, не отвлекайся, — только рыкает в ответ Вергилий, в наказание проходясь по широкой спине ногтями, что в купе с таким звучанием его имени вызывает у Данте стон, меньше всего похожий на болезненный. Краем глаза Данте замечает излишне любопытного Каина, увлекшегося зрелищем двух самозабвенно целующихся полудемонов настолько, что он даже осмелился подойти к трону ближе всех, и, не удержавшись, показывает тому язык. Вергилий вздыхает.

— Ты можешь хотя бы секунду быть серьёзным?

А потом бросает на Каина такой взгляд, от которого демон стремительно отскакивает назад, прячась за колонной. К его счастью, у повелителя есть более важное дело, чем наказание какой-то жалкой твари за подобную вольность.

  
— Не-а, — так называемое дело отрицательно трясет головой и возмутительно довольно лыбится.

  
— Иногда мне кажется, что я таскаюсь с ребенком, — ворчит Вергилий в ответ, чувствуя прикосновение влажных губ к рефлекторно дрогнувшему от этого кадыку. Данте уже самому хочется ругаться из-за избытка одежды на нем.

  
— Сказать тебе, кто тогда ты?! — выпаливает Данте, в который раз не сумевший сдержать язык за зубами, и коротко хохочет склонив голову, за что получает хлесткий шлепок по заднице. — Ауч!

  
— Ты невыносим, Данте! Что мне еще сделать, чтобы если не захлопнуть твой болтливый рот на пару часов, то хотя бы сделать так, чтобы из него выходило как минимум вдвое меньше слов?!

  
Данте вскидывает голову, в виду чего выбившаяся из-за ушей челка снова падает ему на лицо. Убирать ее, однако, он не спешит.

  
— Например, стараться получше…

 

И по суровому прищуру Вергилия Данте понимает, что он опять ляпнул лишнего.

  
— Я тебя понял.

  
Данте сглатывает; ухмылка Вергилия обычно не предвещает ничего хорошего. Еще более неуютно ему становится, когда Вергилий вдруг решает кого-то подозвать:

  
— Ты, приблизься.

Не проходит и нескольких секунд, как их обоих накрывает тень трехметрового ящера. Какое-то время воцарившееся громовое молчание разбавляет только тихое урчание Ярости, тяжелое дыхание Данте и совсем уж неожиданный звук — треск ткани Вергилиева плаща в районе лопаток. Вергилий улыбается на отразившееся на лице Данте недоумение. Он гладит младшего по волосам и поднимает голову, когда обращается ко ждущему приказа демону:

  
— Вылижи его.

  
Кажется, Данте еще никогда в жизни так широко не распахивал глаза.

  
— Вергилий, ты сумасшедший…

  
— Я всего лишь забочусь о том, чтобы мой дорогой младший брат не чувствовал дискомфорт. Настолько, насколько это возможно. Разве он не хотел этого? — Под «этим» Вергилий подразумевает кончик хвоста, которым поглаживает Данте по заалевшей скуле.

Тому почти стыдно, что его рот в предвкушении тут же наполняется слюной от осознания, к чему тот клонит. Честно говоря, он уже перестал на что-то надеяться, ведь со дня его позорного признания о желании почувствовать в себе этого чешуйчатого серого красавца они больше ни разу не заговаривали об этом. Демоны нападали с завидным упрямством, и близнецам едва хватало мирного времени даже на самый обыкновенный человеческий секс, не говоря уже о подобных экспериментах. Но Вергилий, похоже, ничего и не забывал.

  
— И чтобы ты не подумал, будто я брезгую сделать все сам: слюна этого демона лучше всего выдерживает высокие температуры и по консистенции наиболее приближена к смазке. Я не хочу, чтобы прошлый раз еще когда-либо повторился, когда ты, придурок, даже не подумал поставить меня в известность о том, что в демоническом обличии я бОльшую часть времени брал тебя на сухую.

  
— Ну раз не говорил, значит, не видел в этом никаких проблем, — для полной картины Данте не хватает только плечами пожать, но в его положении сделать это было бы проблематично.

  
— Чтобы я больше этого не слышал!

  
Удивление такой реакцией старшего быстро сменяется нежностью во взгляде Данте, что до сих пор не может до конца привыкнуть к этой трогательной заботе с его стороны во всем, что касается занятий любовью — Вергилий всякий раз морщится, когда вне моментов близости Данте называет это как-то иначе. Хотя, казалось бы, романтиком его не назовешь даже с натяжкой.

  
— Приступай, — Ярость едва успевает опуститься на передние лапы, когда властный голос Вергилия заставляет его замереть на месте с уже разинутой пастью, — только медленно и аккуратно, иначе я отрежу тебе язык.

  
— Твои угрозы так возбуждают, когда направлены не на меня, — у Данте выходит лишь вымученная улыбка, потому что чертовски длинный, плоский как у змеи, но шириной как минимум в три человеческих пальца влажный язык существа тут же проникает в него без всяких прелюдий, разом забираясь настолько далеко, что Данте со скулежем утыкается в воротник Вергилиевого жилета. Вергилий возобновляет поглаживания по спине, но если целью этого действия является отвлечение Данте от не самых приятных ощущений в его жизни, работает это, мягко говоря, хреново.

  
— Даже знать не хочу, откуда у тебя такие богатые познания о демонической физиологии, — шипит тот, прижимаясь к Вергилию еще сильнее в неосознанной попытке избавиться от столь наглого вмешательства и, судя по усилившейся хватке пальцев на плече старшего, еще и норовя оторвать рукав его многострадального плаща, — или тем более о том, где побывал язык этой штуки…

  
— Данте, уже только у меня на глазах тебя столько раз протыкали зубами, когтями, ржавыми косами, мечами…

  
— Ладно, ладно, я понял, к чему ты клонишь, — сдается Данте и зажмуривается чуть ли не до боли в глазах, но при этом как-то умудряется связно говорить, — но мне все же кажется, что было бы намного лучше, если бы ты просто наколдовал этими своими волшебными пальцами смазку.

  
Вергилий, чье возбуждение выдает лишь красноречивая выпуклость в штанах да чуть сбитое дыхание, спрашивает максимально участливо:

— Еще какие-нибудь пожелания?

  
Одному дьяволу, как это ни иронично в его случае, известно, скольких усилий ему стоит продолжать сидеть в этом ставшем вдруг ужасно жарком плаще и строить из себя саму невозмутимость в желании подольше подразнить Данте.

  
— Ну раз ты спросил: было бы совсем здорово… — Данте вдруг беззвучно вскрикивает, выгибаясь под каким-то невероятным углом, и едва не сваливается из-за этого с трона, будучи вовремя зафиксированным на месте гигантской лапой ящера, что обхватила его левое бедро, — если она будет клубничной… черт возьми.

  
— Ну и извращение, — фыркает Вергилий, всего разок дразняще проходясь одними только кончиками пальцев по всей длине его изнывающего без внимания члена. В голове на мгновение возникает шальная мысль собрать немного естественной смазки на пальцы и дать Данте попробовать самого себя на вкус, но он отметает ее — сейчас это, пожалуй, будет лишним.

  
Данте вдруг хочется истерически засмеяться.

  
— Ты, должно быть, издеваешься… — вместо этого произносит он на выдохе практически по слогам и кое-как находит в себе силы отлепить взмокший от пота лоб от основания чужой шеи, только чтобы недовольно уставиться на — кто бы сомневался — нахально ухмыляющегося братца.

  
Нужного эффекта это, к его большому сожалению, не вызывает, так как слишком уж соблазнительно он, по мнению бессовестно засмотревшегося Вергилия, хмурится и кусает губы, чуть соленые от проступивших над ними капелек пота.

  
— Угадал.

Их вкус Вергилий выясняет, как только увлекает как-то там даже успевшего его обозвать Данте в очередной поцелуй. Но этот не похож ни на один из предыдущих как минимум за сегодняшний день, потому что Вергилий действует с таким напором, что пару раз едва не подавившемуся от неожиданности Данте начинает всерьез казаться, что его скорее имеют языками с двух сторон сразу, чем просто целуют и растягивают. Даже несмотря на то, что язык ящера как будто специально избегает нажатия на самое нужное место. И это ощущение только усиливается, когда он понимает, что чужой язык во рту стремительно увеличивается в размерах, становясь значительно толще того, которым сейчас так старательно орудует в нем ящероподобная тварь.

  
Подумать только: этот засранец обратился прямо во время поцелуя! Не до конца, правда, только выше плеч. Чудо, что еще не откусил языки им обоим своими огромными зубищами, теперь маячащими перед глазами Данте. Втайне он, честно говоря, немного завидует тому, как филигранно Вергилий научился обращаться со своей демонической формой, способный не только держать ее непомерно долго, но и по желанию видоизменять отдельные части тела.

Тем временем массивный зазубренный язык Вергилия толкается в него на уровне глотки и это окончательно перестает хоть как-то походить на обычный поцелуй. В своем положении Данте может только стонать, насколько позволяет занятый рот, и беспомощно цепляться за Вергилия, не зная, в какую сторону ему стоит поддаться. Если бы оба его бедра не держали крепко две совершенно разные демонические лапы, он бы уже смиренно лег ничком на трон, позволяя делать с собой все что угодно. Как, например, стараться пересечься прямо внутри него, судя по интенсивности их попыток протолкнуться в него как можно глубже.

  
Впрочем, он так и не успевает решить, на чей из языков насадиться сильнее будет приятнее, — доселе заманчиво свисавший с подлокотника хвост оживленно вздрагивает. И Данте готов поспорить на Эбони и Айвори, что его путь далеко неслучайно пролегает прямо под ним, едва касаясь его кожи шершавыми каменными чешуйками и чуть оцарапывая тут же зажившую нежную кожу на его третьем, еще более оберегаемом стволе.

  
Данте жалеет, что в своем положении не может увидеть происходящее позади него. А посмотреть там есть на что: хвост Вергилия словно живет своей жизнью, со змеиной грацией двигаясь к голове ничего не подозревающей Ярости, ведь на уровне его глаз видны лишь талия и напряженная спина игрушки их нового повелителя. Язык ящера внезапно прекращает свое неторопливое скольжение внутри, наконец-то понемногу возвращая Данте чувствительность в нижней части тела.

  
Но едва тот успевает мысленно посетовать на то, что он все еще не может хоть на миллиметр сдвинуться с места, как Вергилий решает сжалиться над ним, освобождая его горло. Данте тут же сильно закашливается, в отместку за все вытирая обслюнявленный ко всем чертям подбородок об не занятое его рукой плечо Вергилия, которого очевидно мало заботит сохранность вновь приобретенного плаща.

  
«Еще бы его волновало. Он теперь таких сотню наколдовать может.» — ворчливо думает Данте, положив голову на это же самое плечо в попытке отдышаться и хоть немного прийти в себя после нежданного двойного проникновения. Один из языков, однако, все еще остается внутри, что ощущается странно и даже в половину не так приятно, как еще некоторое время после близости чувствовать в себе Вергилия.

Уже вернувший человеческий облик голове Вергилий его не торопит, ласково поглаживает по дрожащей спине, прижимается губами к мягким волосам, вдыхая их ни с чем не сравнимый запах и на мгновение блаженно прикрывая глаза, чтобы прошептать в лохматую макушку какие-то ласковые глупости, которые редко позволяет себя в их обычных разговорах. Например, о том, как хорошо его мальчик справился и как он обязательно наградит его за это уже совсем скоро. Данте млеет от незамысловатой ласки и заманчивого обещания, в ответ потираясь носом об его шею.

  
Ярость тем временем все смотрит настороженно на угрожающе нависший над ней копьевидный хвост, не решаясь ничего предпринять, не считая того, чтобы с пошлым влажным звуком втянуть язык обратно в пасть, вызывая у крупно вздрогнувшего Данте стон то ли облегчения, то ли разочарования. Если бы он обернулся, то увидел как сыто облизывается тварь, и его бы, скорее всего, замутило, но, к счастью, сейчас он находит вид спинки трона куда более интересным. А если точнее: он не может найти в себе силы даже на то, чтобы просто повернуть голову.

  
— Что скажешь, Данте? Стоит мне пощадить жизнь этого жалкого существа или же оно не справилось со своей задачей?

  
По морде демона сложно прочитать его реакцию на слова, буквально решающие его дальнейшую судьбу. Ящер не издает ни звука, большими изумрудами глаз смотря на своего повелителя точно кролик на удава, и даже не дергается, когда между ними ощутимо вжимается кончик колючего хвоста. Только благодаря прочному хитину на этом месте не проступает ни капли крови.

  
В полузабытьи Данте не сразу понимает, что обращаются к нему, а потом неопределенно кивает. Даже его голос звучит заметно слабее обычного.

  
— Плевать…

  
Данте и в самом деле плевать. Настолько, что он уже думает позволить Вергилию избавиться от демона раз и навсегда, но в последний момент его останавливает банальный укол совести. Может быть, это и демон, но это послушный демон, который без каких-либо колебаний и вполне себе добротно выполнил не самый приятный приказ. Да и, в конце концов, если они так и продолжат как ни в чем не бывало убивать демонов несмотря на соглашение, те рано или поздно взбунтуются.

  
— …пусть живет, — в итоге решает он, и Вергилий с кивком отталкивает демона боковой частью хвоста, приказывая тому убираться с его глаз. Хватка когтистой лапы на левом бедре резко пропадает, и Вергилий спешит подхватить едва держащегося на коленях Данте под влажные стараниями ящера ягодицы, чтобы тот не упал.

  
— С каких пор в тебе пробудилось сострадание еще и к низшим демонам? — Вергилий быстро находит взглядом место, куда телепортируется демон, и презрительно фыркает, прежде чем вновь прижаться губами к макушке брата. По-хорошему стоило убить эту тварь за то, что она посмела касаться его Данте. И неважно, что у нее не было выбора.

  
  — Сведи ноги, пожалуйста, — бормочет относительно пришедший в себя Данте, пока пытается поудобнее разлечься поперек бедер Вергилия, устраиваясь предплечьями на одном подлокотнике, а со второго — свесив ноги.

В процессе он специально задевает рукой его стояк, невинно хлопая глазами на то, как Вергилий шумно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и роняет на брата укоризненный взгляд. На неожиданную смену позы на самую неудобную в этой ситуации, какую только можно придумать, Вергилий благоразумно молчит. Он уже давно заметил, что Данте очень любит смотреть. Но мысленную пометку в голове он все-таки делает: «нужно поставить в наших покоях больше зеркал…»

  
— Сострадание тут не причем. Я просто понял, что ты хочешь просверлить этому парню лоб тем, что потом собирался засунуть в меня! — Данте выразительно гладит растянувшийся у него на груди чешуйчатый хвост с таким очарованным видом, словно на нем разлегся пушистый котенок. — Из меня и так уже, кажется, можно хоть выжимать его чертову слюну, так что еще и его кровь мне точно не сдалась.

  
— Признаюсь, об этом я не подумал… — нехотя сознается Вергилий, наблюдая за Данте с плохо скрываемым удивлением что во взгляде, что в голосе. Неужели Данте и впрямь настолько сильно нравится его хвост?

  
«Хвост как хвост…» — мысленно хмыкает он, задумчиво рассматривая эту часть себя, как если бы видел впервые в жизни, словно пытаясь пока что тщетно найти в нем хоть что-то привлекательное.

  
Чешуя хвоста гладкая, в отличие от остальных участков каменного кожного покрова его демонической формы, но обилие роговых наростов делает его не менее опасной конечностью, чем массивные лапы. Места, незащищенные естественной броней, значительно горячее последней, поэтому если от наконечника хвоста исходит всего лишь комфортное манящее тепло, то основная его часть словно плавится изнутри, грозясь оставить ожог любому, кто осмелится на длительный тактильный контакт с чешуей.

  
Благодаря нечеловеческой регенерации, кожа на груди и животе Данте лишь слегка краснеет в местах соприкосновения с хвостом, а мелкие царапины от наростов и вовсе исчезают прямо на глазах, но Вергилий все равно выглядит встревоженным. Он вообще сомневается, что когда-нибудь сможет смириться с тягой младшего к саморазрушению. В том парадоксально перемешаны любовь к медленным ласкам и желание чувствовать боль, причинять которую брату вне их драк Вергилий считает неправильным. Но как он может отказать, если Данте сам этого хочет?

  
— Ты точно уверен, что хочешь этого? — Тем не менее спрашивает Вергилий, получая в ответ ожидаемую реакцию: скептический взгляд из-под челки и красноречивое молчание.

  
— Он острый, Данте, — предпринимает он последнюю попытку и смотрит на Данте почти умоляюще, мягко касаясь рукой его голого плеча. Почти, потому что Данте слишком хорошо его знает. Вергилий не их тех, кто опускается до подобного, — слишком гордый. И все же взгляд у него, как с удивлением отмечает про себя Данте, действительно обеспокоенный. Что, впрочем, не мешает ему поиздеваться над совестью любимого старшего братца еще немного.

  
Данте берется за наконечник хвоста ладонью, пару раз ощутимо нажав на него большим пальцем. На последнем проступает крохотная алая капля, которую он тут же слизывает языком под ставшим еще более хмурым взглядом Вергилия.

  
— Не острее Ямато, которым ты меня то и дело протыкаешь, — с видом эксперта заключает Данте, приподнимаясь, чтобы получить наилучший обзор того, что должно вот-вот произойти. Его предвкушение столь велико, что даже неприятно впивающееся в спину ребро подлокотника трона не удостаивается и крохи внимания, что сейчас целиком и полностью сосредоточено в его вожделенном взгляде, направленном на Вергилиев хвост. Такой длинный, гибкий и прекрасный… Одного только его вида Данте хватило бы, чтобы возбудиться до его нынешнего состояния.

  
Чертовски жаль, что сердобольный старший братец ни за что на свете не согласится попробовать протолкнуть в него этого красавца до упора, раз уж даже вид пары жалких капелек крови заставил его так понервничать. Данте и не пытается сдержать разочарованного вздоха от этой мысли. Вергилий принимает его на свой счет.

  
— Что-то я не помню, чтобы протыкал тебя им  _там_ , — справедливо замечает Вергилий, задирая левую ногу Данте так и не измененной им демонической рукой, чтобы получить лучший доступ ко входу и при этом не изодрать в кровь кое-чьи бедра каменными наростами на обратной стороне хвоста. Хотя этому чертовому мазохисту такое, скорее всего, лишь понравится.

  
Проверять это Вергилий, конечно же, не намерен — он так уже позволил Данте слишком многое и теперь жалеет об этом. Пускай и зрелище отчаянно желающего быть любыми способами и средствами заполненным возлюбленным старшим братиком Данте сводит его с ума ничуть не меньше, чем самого Данте — этот чертов хвост или его член в любом, даже — или скорее особенно — самом монструозном виде.

  
Глядя на то, как самозабвенно Данте принимает в себя столь опасный предмет, ничуть не заботясь о неизбежной боли, Вергилий не может не задаться вопросом: неужели это он настолько извратил собственного младшего брата за какие-то полтора года совместных скитаний? Или же Данте всегда был именно таким, но в виду того, что большую часть их жизней близнецы провели порознь, он просто об этом не знал? Как бы то ни было, одно ясно как день: в детстве Данте не был настолько испорченным мальчишкой, каким является теперь.

  
— Да? Зато я прекрасно помню, как однажды выбесил тебя настолько, что ты пришпилил меня им к земле задницей кверху и трахнул ножнами, — Данте ехидно улыбается, не отрывая подернутого дымкой взгляда от восхитительно медленно погружающегося в него хвоста и облизывает пересохшие губы. Упоминание этой истории заставляет Вергилия поморщиться, как от зубной боли, пусть та и была чужда любому демону. Данте словно чувствует смену его настроения и прикусывает губу то ли чтобы не засмеяться с экспрессии Вергилия, то ли потому что доселе легко преодолевавший сопротивление растянутых мышц наконечник хвоста теперь проникает туже из-за расширения ближе к основанию.

  
— Это было отвратительно… — отрезает Вергилий, словно абсолютно не желая ни слышать, ни тем более говорить об этом случае. Он оставляет на Дантевом колене прямо-таки целомудренный поцелуй, человеческой рукой обхватывая его давно требующий разрядки орган, на что Данте благодарно стонет, запрокинув голову от избытка ощущений. Жесткая ткань перчатки без пальцев вкупе с еще более грубым трением внутри с каждой секундой все сильнее подтачивают его терпение — единственное, что отделяет Данте от того, чтобы начать остервенело толкаться навстречу ласкающей руке.

  
— А мне понравилось, — Данте уже скорее выстанывает слова, чем произносит их, вцепляясь левой рукой в рукав многострадального плаща, когда острый кончик наконец-то проходится по заветному бугорку и наверняка, с досадой думает Вергилий, царапает его, — особенно смотреть, как… черт… скатываясь по лезвию Ямато, моя кровь с шипением выкипала на земле, или… — проклиная все на свете и в частности Данте, с каждым бессознательным толчком обязательно проезжающегося бедром по его стояку, захлебывающегося стонами и собственной дурацкой болтовней, Вергилий прикрывает глаза, тщетно стараясь не представлять себе эту картину, — …как ножны неторопливо растягивают кожу чуть ниже моего живота. Так хотелось коснуться там рукой… Ах… Почувствовать их толчки под ладонью…

  
«Завораживает…» — никогда в своей жизни Вергилий не признается вслух. Как и в том, что этой картины и фрикций Данте хватило ему для того, чтобы точно подросток спустить в штаны, ни разу не прикоснувшись к себе, и потому хрипло говорит абсолютно противоположное, запрокинув голову и опершись затылком о спинку трона:

— Я повел себя тогда, как несдержанное животное.

  
«Сейчас, впрочем, тоже»

  
Созерцание ослепительно белого потолка внезапно напоминает ему о том, где они вообще находятся и как много вокруг бродит свидетелей. Не то чтобы, конечно, ему не было на это хоть сколько-нибудь не наплевать еще с самого начала.

  
Последний, самый громкий вскрик Данте вырывает Вергилия из размышлений о самом странном начале правления в аду, какое только могло произойти. Он вынимает хвост, с усталым раздражением замечая, что его кончик все-таки окрасился в алый, а он узнает об этом только сейчас; и поднимает правую руку на уровень глаз, критически разглядывая липкие пальцы, но ее тут же перехватывают снизу, вынуждая опустить взгляд.

 — Да брось, я порой сам своей заносчивости поражаюсь. И удивляюсь вообще, как ты до сих пор меня не убил, — кто бы сомневался, что сонно улыбающийся Данте ни при каких обстоятельствах не позволит кому-либо оставить за собой последнее слово. Эта мысль, а может следующие слова Данте, вызывают у Вергилия мягкую улыбку.

  
— Неужто и впрямь так сильно любишь? — Хитро прищурившись, спрашивает тот, прежде чем заглотить очередной палец с таким блаженством, будто это какая-то вкусная конфета.

  
Чертов провокатор.

  
Дважды чертова демоническая выносливость.

  
И трижды чертова возобновившаяся тяжесть в паху.

  
Вергилий смотрит на Данте так, что тот без слов понимает, что ответ на этот вопрос ему сегодня еще предстоит выяснить. И, вероятнее всего, даже не один раз.


	3. Chapter 3

Казалось бы, что такое два дня воздержания? Подумал бы кто угодно другой, кроме Данте здесь и сейчас. Вергилий, впрочем, в этом вопросе с ним совершенно солидарен. После столько лет желанного воссоединения с возлюбленным братом не иметь возможности хотя бы даже просто поцеловать того эти два дня было для Вергилия пыткой, изощренность которой оценил бы даже Мундус, а он-то никогда не жаловался на отсутствие фантазии с уклоном в садизм — Вергилий, к сожалению, успел убедиться в этом на собственном опыте.

Да и само окружение не перестает ему об этом напоминать, начиная с внутреннего убранства замка, будто нарочно похожего на тот, что был на острове Маллет, и заканчивая даже некоторыми знакомыми лицами разной степени антропоморфности, которые до сих пор продолжают нести свои посты, некогда данные им предыдущим владыкой, словно никто не удосужился поставить их в известность насчет его бесследной пропажи. 

Жаль не смерти.

Но это Вергилий обязательно исправит в скором времени, как только окончательно закрепится в статусе нового повелителя ада и отдаст паре искусных демонов-ищеек приказ обследовать хоть всю бескрайность подземного мира в поисках очередного убежища Мундуса. А когда они его найдут… О, его собственные пытки над потомком предателя покажутся бывшему властителю ада высшим проявлением милосердия.

— Снова воспоминания?

Вергилий не вздрагивает, — спасибо железной самодисциплине — но хмурится, когда поток его кровавых мыслей омывают ласковые волны беспокойства в неожиданно тихом голосе Данте, возвращая его в реальность. 

И только после этого Вергилий осознает, что все это время они смотрели друг на друга, но лишь один из них действительно видел. Видел и, глядя на другого, желал тех же самых картин отмщения, что и он, как если бы братья делили между собой не только кровь, но и сознание. Лишь кое-что остается от Данте сокрытым: причиной подобных мыслей является он сам. 

Ведь если бы не он, что при всей своей гордости Вергилий все же готов признать (но только если брат спросит сам), решительность была бы последним, что наполняло бы его в этих пропитанных страданиями стенах. С самого первого дня их пребывания в аду и до сих пор Вергилий чувствует, что вместе они способны свернуть горы. А самое главное: он наконец понимает, что сила на самом деле заключалась не в поглощении демонических фруктов и галлонов человеческой крови, не в приобретении истинной демонической формы и даже не в господстве над ордами демонов, а во владении любовью одного единственного существа, ценность которого невозможно исчислить ни одним из известных что в людском, что в демоническом мирах способом.

— Если для тебя сила заключается в присвоении меня, она всегда была с тобой, — Данте улыбается, не противясь порыву коснуться кончиками пальцев любимого лица, что сейчас так забавно вытянулось в удивлении. 

Не столько от этой реплики, пусть она и отозвалась в сердце Вергилия сладкой болью, сколько от запоздалого из-за не до конца прошедшего морока дурных воспоминаний осознания, что что-то из этого, если не все, он произнес вслух. Но Данте это, кажется, только польстило. Впрочем, какой еще реакции стоило ожидать от того, чье самодовольство родилось раньше него самого?

Как бы ни было приятно наблюдать в Вергилии столь редкое явление, как легкий конфуз (вероятно, вызванный внеплановым откровением), Данте спешит спасти его репутацию сурового владыки возвращением темы в прежнее русло. Или, во что Вергилию при всем уважении к брату поверилось бы больше, просто желая поскорее вернуться к прерванному занятию.

— Кажется, помимо хвоста кто-то обещал мне обратиться полностью…

Приятная истома немного ослабила свою власть над их телами, избавив от сонливости, и теперь Данте не терпится почувствовать ее в полной мере снова. А потом повторить. 

Снова, снова и снова, пока даже демоническая выносливость не перестанет справляться с аппетитами двух истосковавшихся друг по другу влюбленных. Он не говорит об этом Вергилию вслух лишь потому, что видит по его напрочь вытеснившим серебряную радужку зрачкам, что это желание обоюдно.

— Чтобы ты снова впал в истерику от вида моего члена и распугал всех наших подданных своим хохотом? — Вергилий спрашивает с укоризной, но глаза его смеются. Он еще слишком хорошо помнит, из-за чего у них как-то в первый и, он надеется, последний раз сорвалось занятие любовью. 

Еще больше усугубил ситуацию тот факт, что доселе им не мог помешать даже какой-нибудь не вовремя забредший к ним демон, с которым и всеми подобными ему Вергилий стараниями двойника расправлялся одинаково быстро, ни на секунду не отпуская от себя Данте, что в первые пару таких раз так и норовил соскользнуть с его члена и принять бой голышом как ни в чем не бывало. Зрелище было бы безусловно забавное и богатое на будущие подначки, вроде вопроса о том, уж не стояком ли тот собрался одолеть противника, но, в отличие от брата, Вергилий не видел в веселье достойной замены удовлетворению. 

Поэтому сейчас он не без причины немного обеспокоен тем, что история может повториться.

— Не могу поверить, что ты все еще дуешься, — не впервые угадав его мысли, Данте фыркает, спеша не очень убедительно его заверить:

— На этот раз я не буду смеяться, обещаю!

В Вергилии столько же уверенности на этот счет, сколько было бы правды в его словах, ответь он Данте, что он в этом даже не сомневается. Поэтому Вергилий решает просто промолчать. В конце концов, его действия всегда говорили громче слов. 

Он обращается без, как бы назвал это Данте, лишних спецэффектов. Осторожно, чтобы всплеском энергии не навредить брату, находящемуся в опасной для него же близости. И хотя взгляд его ни на секунду не отпускает лежащего на его коленях возлюбленного, смотрящего на него в ответ с нескрываемым восхищением, несмотря на то, сколько раз Данте видел его истинную демоническую форму в бою, его обострившиеся чувства улавливают перемену в энергетике тронного зала. Сыновья Спарды и в человеческом обличье несравнимо сильнее всех присутствующих здесь демонов, а уж демонические их формы лучше и вовсе обходить стороной и как можно дальше, если хочешь жить. 

Вергилий не отказывает себе в удовольствии обратиться в чувства, впитывая в себя страх и благоговение подданных, после его трансформации в большей своей части забившихся по углам в опасении гнева хозяина. Тщеславие Вергилию всегда было чуждо, но такая реакция польстила бы и самому принципиальному человеку, а уж тем более демону. 

Приятнее всего, впрочем, несмотря на свой чудовищный облик, ловить на себе бесконечно влюбленный взгляд, в ответ осторожно касаться ладонью щеки, чувствуя пусть и не ее мягкость, но щемящую нежность под слоем пластин, похожих на обнявшие его грудную клетку когти, и подкожных лавовых потоков от наблюдения за тем, как любимый охотно подставляется под эту ласку, игнорируя грубость его кожного покрова и чешуек, впивающихся в бедра. И… кое-чего еще, доставляющего особенный дискомфорт то ли из-за своей формы, то ли просто потому что оно смеет скрывать за собой то, что Данте так нестерпимо хочется принять в себя. 

Безошибочно угадав его желания, Вергилий с мысленным обреченным вздохом — нет никаких гарантий, что на этот раз Данте сможет держать себя в руках — раскрывает естественную броню, являя взору Данте столь повеселивший его в прошлый раз орган, в отличие от человеческого своего вида, не знающий спокойного состояния. Да и единственное их сходство проявляется в форме и гладкости. Сильнее же всего от них отличается демоническая полуформа, которая грубее, фигурнее и толще, одинакова по длине с человеческой, но короче истинной. 

Однако самое большое различие внешнего вида его члена в истинной демонической форме от человеческого и полудемонического в том, что он пылал изнутри чистым голубым светом. Причем, пылал во всех смыслах — высвобожденный из плена паховых пластин, член обжег Данте, привычно проигнорировавшему боль, левое бедро. Поэтому вряд ли он прикусил губу из-за ощущения, которое наоборот любил.

— А говорил не будешь смеяться, — по искаженному голосу демона не очень понятно, говорит ли Вергилий с шуточным укором или действительно оскорбленно.

— Это я от предвкушения, — спешит успокоить его эго Данте, прыснув. Но только совсем тихонечко!

— Ну-ну, — демон обреченно покачивает, на вкус Данте, излишне рогатой головой, однако в целом остается довольным. В этот раз реакция младшего братца действительно спокойнее. Наконец-то больше никаких идиотских вопросов Данте о том, «будет ли твой световой меч просвечиваться через мой живот» и «как думаешь, насколько он эффективен в качестве фонарика». 

Помнится, этот великовозрастный ребенок был так доволен своими шутками и так смеялся, что напрочь перехотел продолжать. За что потом, конечно, поплатился в их не заставившем себя долго ждать после подобного оскорбления спарринге, но это уже совсем другая история.

Желая поскорее отвлечься от неприятных воспоминаний, Вергилий подхватывает ойкнувшего от неожиданности Данте под мышки, чтобы уложить его напротив себя на свои колени для удобства проникновения, не забывая также о том, как тому нравится смотреть. Без слов понимая, что от него требуется, Данте ложится спиной на вытянутые лапы Вергилия, полностью доверяя его силе и нигде не чувствуя себя более в безопасности, чем на этих смертоносных когтях. 

И так получается, что теперь весь его торс висит в воздухе, в то время как нижняя часть тела покоится на жестких даже на вид бедрах. Данте совершенно бесстыдно разводит ноги, предлагая себя, давая возлюбленному полный обзор на последствия их прошлой страсти — потеки слюны и крови на внутренней стороне его бедер и вокруг порозовевшего входа. У кого-то другого подобное зрелище могло бы вызвать отвращение, но Вергилия оно лишь сильнее распаляет, делая практически нестерпимым желание поскорее увидеть среди этого свое семя. 

Впрочем, у него нет ни одной причины сдерживать себя, поэтому, когда Данте уже собрался было весело прокомментировать, что в этой позе чувствует себя прямо какой-то насадкой на его член, он подтверждает его невысказанную догадку, с утробным рыком насаживая на себя аж подавившегося словами брата и тут же переводя того в вертикальное положение одним слитным движением. Ощущение резкой заполненности настолько выбивает из Данте дух, что он не может найти в себе силы даже на крик, полусознательно прижимаясь к груди демона всем телом и никак не реагируя на ее жар лишь потому, что его член, оказывается, горячее в добрые два раза. Вергилий не стал медлить именно поэтому, ведь в противном случае Данте было бы только хуже, реши он входить в него постепенно. Благо, наличие в изобилии слюны и растяжка хвостом сделали этот процесс менее болезненным, чем он мог бы оказаться. 

Но это наверняка не делает ощущения менее неприятными, в чем Вергилий, окончательно разуверившись в том, что все это потакание хотелкам одного чертового мазохиста было хорошей идеей, должен был удостовериться:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Честно? — Произносит Данте на грани хрипа, не имея возможности даже уткнуться демону куда-нибудь лицом из-за высокой вероятности случайно выколоть себе глаз. — Я как будто сел на раскаленную кочергу.

— Может… нам тогда перестать? — Как бы безумно приятно ни было чувствовать гладкую узость любимого вокруг члена, больше напоминающего оголенный нерв из-за того, что тот является буквально единственной чувствительной частью его тела в истинной демонической форме, Вергилий не смеет пренебречь благополучием Данте ради своего удовольствия. По голосу, а уж тем более морде демона сложно что-то понять, но, зная Вергилия, Данте уверен, что тот встревожился. И на это они точно не договаривались!

— Нет, не вздумай! Все хорошо, мне, ах… — Данте едва не теряет мысль, впервые качнувшись на нем на пробу, — хорошо…

— Ты… — довольно порыкивающему Вергилию и самому непросто сосредоточиться на собственных мыслях, когда брат так восхитительно подмахивает бедрами, — уверен?

— М-м, да, да-а-ах…

Окончательно забывшись в противоречивых ощущениях жгучей боли и ни с чем не сравнимого наслаждения, Данте в какой-то момент хватается за боковые рога на морде демона и запрокидывает голову, игнорируя пару прилипших к лицу мокрых прядей волос и задействовав в движениях уже буквально все тело, словно в желании почувствовать этого и без того длинного огненного приятеля как можно глубже в себе. 

За эйфорией он даже не сразу замечает, как доселе свешенный Вергилием с подлокотника хвост снова приходит в движение, змеей обвиваясь вокруг его пояса, тем самым захватывая его стоящий колом член в плен между животом и горячими острыми чешуйками. Удивленный, Данте невольно приостанавливается, взглянув на как и всегда ничего не выражающую демоническую морду. Некоторое время он осоловело всматривается в нее и вдруг смеется, перемещая руки с чужих рогов на причудливую нижнюю челюсть, будто оценивая, пару раз повернув голову недовольно гудящего на такую наглость демона в разные стороны:

— Ох, братец, ты страшный как вся моя жизнь!

Вергилий рычит, нисколько не обидевшись и совершенно справедливо замечая:

— Тебя такое только заводит…

А когда Данте уже намеревается согласиться, хвост опоясывает его еще раз, но уже повыше, намертво фиксируя его руки по бокам — это он понял, когда попытался шевельнуться. Бестолку. Теперь у него свободны только ноги, да и тем недостает сил хотя бы просто на сантиметр приподнять его тело из-за стальной хватки хвоста. Кажется, тем самым Вергилий дает ему понять, что настала его очередь веселиться. 

Заинтригованный, Данте перестает сопротивляться и покорно вытягивает ноги, которые, несмотря на размер трона, все равно пришлось согнуть в коленях, потому что иначе они неудобно упирались бы в спинку. Очень скоро Данте понимает, что ошибся. Хвост Вергилия не просто сильный, а охрененно сильный! 

Казалось, Вергилию не стоит совершенно никаких усилий одним только хвостом, будто огромной третьей лапой, размеренно поднимать и тут же опускать его на свой член, точно секс-игрушку, и каждый подъем сопровождается усилением давления на его более хрупкое в виду человечности тело, но, что более волнует Данте, из-за этого чешуйки на хвосте неизменно царапают головку его члена до крови, разве что искры из глаз не выбивая от таких-то острых во всех смыслах ощущений. Когда к Данте приходит осознание, что Вергилий сейчас наглым образом просто использует его для самоудовлетворения, у него даже нет сил злиться. Возможно, тем самым он решил отомстить ему за неудачный первый раз, а может ему действительно просто нравится использовать своего младшего братика в качестве куклы для дрочки. И если уж быть до конца откровенным, это странным образом заводит. 

Вот только теперь местные обитатели точно не будут видеть в нем ничто другое, кроме влажного рта и тугой дырки для члена их повелителя. Вот так репутация для сына самого Спарды! Великого адского полководца, породившего от человеческой женщины будущего властителя ада и его ручную шлюху! 

Данте саркастично смеется про себя — мог бы и вслух, если бы собственная глотка уже не охрипла от криков — и за неимением других занятий, воровато осмотрелся по сторонам, ожидая увидеть хотя бы парочку мерзко ухмыляющихся рож. Как назло, человеческих среди них он не обнаруживает. А может он просто не смог их различить из-за того, что все расплывается перед глазами. На самом же деле все высшие демоны действительно столпились сзади ради наилучшего вида на разворачивающееся в центре зала действо. Разговоры и взаимные подначки полудемонов как-то совсем неожиданно сменились стонами и утробным рычанием, тающим в высоких сводах тронного зала.

Сожаление и толика зависти окутывают Данте совсем уж внезапно: он бы тоже был не прочь посмотреть со стороны на то, как чешуйчатый красавец обвивает его поясницу и широкую спину, а под ягодицами то и дело гаснет голубое свечение самого восхитительного члена из всех, на которых ему только доводилось сидеть в своей жизни, и он не может сделать ничего, кроме как покорно принимать его в себя, пока сам Вергилий во всем своем дьявольском великолепии развалился на троне, широко расставив ноги и водрузив обе лапы на подлокотники, как будто он сейчас не трахает его на глазах у слуг, а с ленивым превосходством наблюдает за каким-нибудь балом местной знати, устроенным в его честь. Ну, если при этом, конечно, еще и рычат так, что даже самым бесстрашным высшим демонам невольно пришлось отступить подальше от трона.

Данте не помнит, сколько это продолжалось, не помнит, когда он успел уже дважды кончить, но когда сознание его немного проясняется, он не без удивления обнаруживает себя в совсем другом месте. Что место, собственно, другое он тоже понимает не сразу, поскольку перед глазами до сих пор маячит зубастая морда, а чувство заполненности как-то не спешит исчезать. Ну, Верг хотя бы больше не пытается проделать в нем еще одну дыру своим членом и на том спасибо. 

С трудом Данте приподнимается с груди демона на чуть трясущихся от изнеможения руках только чтобы бегло осмотреться по сторонам и снова уронить себя обратно, из-за усталости даже не обращая внимание на неприятно впивающуюся ему в щеку грудную пластину. Абсолютно точно пребывающий в сознании и наверняка отвратительно бодрый Вергилий лишь наблюдает за ним с нечитаемой эмоцией, милосердно не предпринимая никаких действий несмотря на то, что его вечно эрегированный в истинной демонической форме член до сих пор находится внутри Данте. Из этого тот делает закономерный вывод, что старший братец ждет, пока он придет в себя. 

Какая, мать ее, трогательная забота! Может, стоит рассчитывать и на оплату им страховки, чтобы в какой-нибудь местной демонической больничке с горячими в самом буквальном смысле сестричками ему восстановили задницу и внутренние органы, которые, наверное, уже успели поджариться с корочкой…

— Где мы? — Вместо возмущений бубнит Данте едва слышно, когда в следующий раз ему удается держать глаза открытыми дольше пяти секунд. Потому что на самом деле это был самый лучший секс в его жизни.

— В нашей спальне, — охотно отвечает Вергилий, сначала просто поглаживая его по спине шершавой ладонью, а потом и вовсе укрыв его по шею в коконе своих крыльев. Они, как и каменные наросты на хвосте, комфортной теплой температуры. И теперь даже сквозь искажение Данте отчетливо слышит нотки довольства в этом жутком голосе. 

Его текущее состояние не позволяет ему в полной мере оценить уют и красоту их спальни, но то, что по правую сторону поистине королевской двуспальной кровати полностью всю стену, не считая сейчас распахнутой двери в ванную комнату, как и весь потолок, занимает зеркало, ему безумно нравится. Он бы даже чмокнул куда-нибудь эту зубастую мордашку в благодарность за учтенные пожелания, если бы мог пошевелиться. И если бы хотел — уж больно комфортно в этих объятиях. 

Правда, Вергилий также поступил тем самым довольно непредусмотрительно, поскольку теперь проспать хотя бы один раз всю ночь или вытащить Данте из спальни будет не так-то просто.

Спустя еще минут пятнадцать уютной тишины (если не считать звука потрескивающего напротив кровати камина и тяжелого дыхания демона) Данте, оправдывая свое звание невыносимого болтуна, снова подает голос:

— Видел бы нас сейчас папаша — точно бы отшлепал…

Выносливость медленно, но возвращается, и это не может его не радовать.

Вергилий отвечает не сразу — нужно было совладать с удивлением от выбранной Данте темы разговора. И придумать, как бы свести ее к тому, чего ему так давно хотелось попробовать. В конце концов, это будет справедливо, ведь желание Данте он честно исполнил. Да и разве двадцати минут не вполне достаточно для них, чтобы отдохнуть?

— Как будто ты был бы этому не рад.

— Чему? Присоединению папочки? — Фыркает Данте, аж приподнявший голову от возмущения, только после этого заметив возвращение к нему сил, — Какой же ты извращенец, Верг! Я, вообще-то, совершенно не это имел в виду.

Демон издает звук, отдаленно похожий на смех, ведь он прекрасно видит, как загорелись глаза Данте после его слов. Их серебряный огонек придает ему только больше уверенности.

— Ни за что не поверю, что тебе претит представшая в голове картина. Если бы оно не было иначе, ты бы сейчас не закусывал губу так, словно пытаешься ее съесть.

Данте фыркает уже не так категорично, борясь с желанием резво спрятать лицо в мощной груди, пока его не выдал ощутимо созревающий румянец. Его и останавливает-то в последний момент только нежелание набить себе шишку об эту броню.

— И ничего мне там не представилось! Не перекладывай свои больные фантазии на меня…

— Точно? — И пускай его демон не обладает мимикой, Данте абсолютно уверен, что этот стервец ухмыляется.

— Точно! — врёт Данте, ведь перед мысленным взором уже разворачивается иной сюжет, а в голове проскальзывает шальная мысль податься брату навстречу и тем самым вынудить его возобновить фрикции. Чертов Вергилий!!!

Чертов, потому что прежде, чем Данте успевает все-таки исполнить задуманное, он обращается обратно в человеческую форму. Только теперь они на равных условиях. Не столько в плане того, что Вергилий снова человек, сколько в том, что на нем наконец-то нет кучи слоев одежды, пару часов назад так раздражавшей Данте своим наличием. Что интересно, его член до сих пор остается внутри Данте, как тот мысленно смеется, в полной боевой готовности. Ну, так даже лучше — не придется тратить лишнее время.

Вергилий обхватывает его сзади за шею и шепчет, прекрасно осведомленный, как сильно Данте ведет от его голоса:

— И ты совсем-совсем не хотел бы почувствовать внутри нас обоих?

— Верг, ради всего греховного, заткнись…

Не в силах выдержать эту пытку, Данте жмурится, но тут же с вторящим стону Вергилия немым криком широко распахивает глаза, стоит тому толкнуться в него. Его нутро все еще ужасно чувствительное после двух оргазмов подряд, и теперь Вергилию не нужно даже стараться попасть по его простате, чтобы заставить кричать от удовольствия и одновременно желания сейчас же все прекратить. Как бы стыдно ни было в этом признаваться, Данте просто не уверен, что не отрубится сейчас снова от переизбытка ощущений.

Меньше всего в такие моменты ожидаешь почувствовать фантомное прикосновение рук к своей заднице, когда ты все это время совершенно отчетливо чувствовал и продолжаешь чувствовать их на своей спине. Первые секунды он искренне считает, что ему только показалось — после такого секс-марафона и не такие глюки возникают, наверное. А потом прикосновение повторяется, более настойчивое, на которое уже невозможно не обратить внимание, даже если практически все твои чувства сосредоточены вокруг вколачивающегося в тебя члена. Потому что кто-то совершенно точно пытается потесниться в нем с Вергилием.

— Какого…

Данте хочет повернуться и посмотреть хотя бы в зеркало, что за самоубийца осмелился подойти к ним в столь неподходящий момент, не говоря уже о том, чтобы додуматься присоединиться, но Вергилий за щеку придерживает его лицом к себе, шепча ему в губы перед глубоким поцелуем:

— Смотри только на меня.

И Данте вскрикивает, разрывая поцелуй и прогибаясь в спине, когда незнакомец неожиданно входит в него. Несмотря на практически беспрерывную растяжку в течение последних двух часов, Данте оказывается почти до боли узким, и хотя Вергилий не разделяет его мазохистких наклонностей, конкретно эта боль опьяняет его. Он хочет сорвать все тормоза и в очередной раз залюбить брата до потери сознания, но вынуждает себя и своего помощника замедлиться, давая любимому привыкнуть к болезненным ощущениям. Когда Данте наконец обессиленно склоняет голову, на его скорбном лице видны дорожки слез, пара соленых капель которых успевают упасть Вергилию на грудь.

— Слишком… много… Верг…

— Чш-ш, — Тыльной стороной ладони Вергилий вытирает слезы с его щеки, а потом мягко подталкивает вперед в немой просьбе уткнуться ему в шею, принявшись гладить по безнадежно взмокшим волосам, — потерпи еще немного, любовь моя. Ты ведь сам хотел больше, ты всегда этого хочешь…

Ближайшие несколько минут комнату наполняют лишь хриплые стоны, что показалось Данте странным, лишь его и Вергилия, смачные шлепки влажной кожи о кожу и абсолютно вульгарный звук хлюпанья слюны и спермы в заднице Данте, сейчас старательно растягиваемой двумя абсолютно идентичными мужчинами. О последнем он, правда, до сих пор не подозревает. Поскольку этот второй засранец закрыл ему глаза ладонью сразу же, как только Данте, отняв лицо от шеи брата, предпринял еще одну попытку взглянуть на нежданного гостя. Он только и успел тогда заметить знакомое голубое свечение, почему-то смутно напомнившее ему о забавных крыльях Неро, прежде чем его окружила чернота. Не мог же это быть…

Впрочем, ритмичное скольжение двух крупных членов внутри, столь точное в ритме, что, если бы Данте не ощущал на спине вес чужого тела, он подумал бы, что Вергилий просто напросто отрастил себе второй член, практически мгновенно выбивает из его головы все пугающие догадки. Боль не ушла, но заметно притупилась, уступая место удовольствию, и, к своему стыду, сейчас Данте был бы совершенно не против, даже если бы к ним присоединился кто-то еще. Слишком уж приятно ощущается эта синхронность, время от времени прерываемая, когда кто-то из них двоих перенимает инициативу, либо приподнимая таз Данте сильными руками, либо наоборот опуская, и тягуче медленный темп, позволяющий прочувствовать каждый дюйм шелковой, но твердой плоти и без того сверхчувствительным нутром. И слишком уж хочется в какой-то момент занять себе рот чем-то поинтереснее напрочь искусанной им в процессе шеи Вергилия, который за удовольствием как будто даже не замечает этого, несмотря на то, что Данте пару раз прокусил ему кожу до крови. Интересно, как этот таинственный незнакомец относится к минету…

Когда Вергилий — или его друг? — в уже черт знает в какой за сегодня по счету раз изливается в него, Данте в последний раз сжимается вокруг любовников и следует за ним, и ему кажется, будто в этот раз в него спустили по меньшей мере кипятком. Он, впрочем, не так далек от истины, поскольку семя в истинной демонической форме действительно было аномально высокой температуры, чего Данте не заметил лишь потому, что к тому моменту он уже отключился. Странно, что в этот раз он до сих пор остается в сознании, хотя и не сразу осознает, что вот уже последние пару минут, что он провел, лежа на так же тяжело дышащем брате, обнимающим его спину, он наконец видел перед собой платиновый висок Вергилия вместо непроглядной черноты, и больше не чувствовал ни давления незнакомца на его лопатки, ни само его присутствие. Странно…

Но за это Вергилию еще придется ответить, просто не сейчас. Сейчас ему хочется наконец очиститься от противно похолодевших следов мерзких жидкостей на его теле, поесть и проспать в теплой кроватке с Вергилием в обнимку как минимум до послезавтра.

— Надеюсь, твой трон может превратиться в душ. Желательно с ледяной водой. Как думаешь, от меня пойдет пар? — Данте улыбкой прижимается к взмокшему виску Вергилия, так и оставаясь в этом положении.

— Душ не обещаю, но подобие ванной найдется за ближайшей дверью, — и без того дьявольски соблазнительный голос Вергилия звучит совсем уж провокационно с этой хрипотцой.

— Подобие? Что-то вроде… ммм, небольшого бассейна с подогревом? Адское джакузи? — прыскает Данте, обдавая ухо мило сморщившегося от щекотки Вергилия горячим дыханием, и отчетливо представляет себе какой-нибудь котел для размешивания агонизирующих грешников. — Звучит как приглашение! В воде мы еще не пробовали… готов к третьему раунду?

Умиротворенно созерцающий их в зеркальном потолке Вергилий хочет звучать строго, но его выдает улыбка:

— Ты ужасно ненасытен, Данте…

В свое оправдание Данте обязательно бы сказал, что успокоиться решительно невозможно, когда Вергилий говорит с ним _таким_ голосом — ну, то есть, получается, всегда — но, передумав, он просто тихо смеется, снова прижимаясь губами к его виску.

\---

— И все-таки что это было там в кровати? — Как бы между прочим спрашивает Данте, с удовольствием зарываясь во влажные пряди на макушке Вергилия, чтобы втереть в них шампунь. Честное слово, у него чуть глаза на лоб не полезли, когда он увидел это чудо на бортике квадратной ванны, явно сделанной из того же материала, что и наружные стены замка, из-за чего вода в ней тоже казалась черной. И откуда только в аду блага человеческой цивилизации?! Но, что более интересно, входит ли в возможности этого поистине волшебного замка материализовать не только средства гигиены, но и человеческую пищу? Как, например, пиццу там… или клубничное мороженое… Стоит проверить. Не в ванной комнате, правда, а то ведь братец еще неправильно поймет.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Данте чуть не смеется в голос от такого совпадения, только через пару секунд вспоминая, к чему на самом деле относится его ответ. И все же картина в виде ошарашенного Вергилия, которому посреди ванной на голову вдруг приземлилась бы пицца, не может не вызвать у него широкую ухмылку.

— Не прикидывайся. Вряд ли ты вдруг взял и отрастил лишний член. Я, конечно, был не в лучшей кондиции, но как-то тяжело не заметить, когда тебе начинают иметь двое, — Данте хмурится с притворным осуждением и черпает пышущую жаром даже спустя час воду глиняным кувшином, тут же аккуратно смывая с чужих волос мыльную пену. Себя он уже давно отмыл, тоже не без помощи любимого, хоть та была и не нужна — просто так было приятнее, и сейчас расслабляется душевно и физически в заботе над Вергилием. А то ведь этот горделивый черт так редко позволяет за ним ухаживать!

Об этом Данте думает, разумеется, с самым идиотским влюбленным выражением лица.

Вергилий едва не смущается, но вот сдается довольно быстро. Слишком уж сложно строить из себя саму невозмутимость, когда на тебя смотрят как на божество во плоти. Иное сравнение ему в голову не приходит, потому что точнее его просто не существует.

— Скажем так, не только у тебя имеются необычные предпочтения, — вот так беспечно ухмыляется он, до боли знакомым жестом откидывая волосы назад, и магия их сходства растворяется в жарком влажном воздухе.

— Ага, значит так теперь называется желание трахнуть с кем-нибудь своего младшего братика? — фыркает Данте, выполняя безмолвную просьбу Вергилия, потянувшего его за руку поближе к себе. Вергилий обнимает его со спины, пряча улыбку в изгибе его шеи.

— Двойник был не просто «кем-нибудь», а мной. Формально это не считается, — в словах Вергилия столько невозмутимой уверенности, что Данте почти смешно, но на следующей его задумчивой реплике он все-таки не сдерживается от короткого хохота, — он скорее как…второй брат?

— О, ну это, конечно же, все меняет — саркастично замечает изрядно развеселившийся Данте, невольно закашлявшись. Черт, досмеялся… Или скорее докричался? Неважно! Важно то, что завтра он, похоже, точно будет хрипеть весь день на потеху этому засранцу, — и ты что, правда представлял, как меня трахает отец…? Это тоже относится к твоему так называемому необычному предпочтению?

Вергилий очень уж подозрительно молчит перед уклончивым ответом.

— А ты представлял?

— Ан, нет, так не пойдет! Я первый спросил.

— Мой ответ зависит от твоего… — на этот раз Вергилий так легко не сдастся.

— Засранец, — заключает Данте под его красивый смех, поерзав на чужой груди, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, — и извращенец. И…

— И я тебя люблю, — закончить мысль ему не дает ласковый поворот головы за подбородок и страстный поцелуй.


End file.
